Workers on environmental remediation, demolition, and disaster sites face health and safety threats from known and unknown contaminants and hazards. Emerging industries (e.g. fracking) and evolving job conditions (e.g. impacts from climate change) pose new threats. Workers on these jobs need training to protect themselves, the community, and the environment. Training not only reduces job site accidents, injuries, and fatalities, but it is also required under various government regulations. Under the proposed HWWTP and HDPTP, LIUNA Training and Education Fund (LIUNA Training) will provide training to help workers identify job site hazards; protect themselves, the community and the environment; prepare for unanticipated job site incidents, and support disaster response actions. Targeted workers perform a variety of job tasks, such as waste containment, reduction, and removal, building demolition, sewer and pipeline maintenance and installation, reconstruction and renovation, and construction in areas where contaminants may occur (e.g. tunnels, roadways). Affiliated training sites will conduct the worker training. Other subject matte experts will collaborate with LIUNA Training on program quality assurance, health and safety issues, scientific and technological advances, and efforts to disseminate model programs to the workforce training community. Training will target Construction Craft Laborer apprentices and journey workers, and other construction trades, environmental contractors and government personnel when appropriate. Special outreach will target minority, disadvantaged and non- or limited-English speaking workers. Since contaminated sites and high risk jobsites are found throughout the country, training will be provided by 26 partner training sites located throughout the U.S. Emphasis will be placed on providing training to meet employer and worker needs in each program location and on preparing workers for possible events in their geographic region. LIUNA Training and partners will provide 491 training weeks with approximately 15,313 trainees during the first program year and similar levels during the remaining four years. Training may include Hazardous Waste Worker and Refresher, Microbial Remediation, Permit Required Confined Space, Respiratory Protection and other environmental protection and health and safety courses. The grant programs will also provide and promote: instructor development and certification, employer and workforce training collaboration, worker career development and competency-based credentials, effective training models, and instructional best practices. Collaborative efforts with partners, industry, and other workforce development organizations will help advance training needs and innovations and will improve overall quality and effectiveness of the HWWTP and HDPTP efforts.